A Distant Day's Promise
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Mystogan and Kuroki are still on the run and with every passing year being away from Edolas, Kuroki is loosing her sight. Her only grip on life is the banished prince of their demension. Will love flow smoothly? Of coarse not this is Fairy Tail were talkin' about!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Distant Day's Promise**_

* * *

**A.N) Why I wrote this? Mystogan doesnt get enough love.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**!

* * *

**_Memories of the Tide_**

"You are not fit to be my son!"

The boy stood there with a hard stoned face, his blue locks hanging threatingly in his hazel eyes. "I dont want to be if you'll resort to this madness!"

The girls in the room both had diffrent reactions. The red-head stood with the King and the white haired girl made sure she was on the boy's side.

"If that is your decision, Jellal. Then you will be locked up knowing Kuroki's execution will be on your concious! Guards!" Jellal grabbed the white-haired girl's hand and started running like no tomorrow. "Run as fast as you can Kuroki, and dont look back!" He yelled. The girl nodded, trying to lift her dress as she went. Her soft voice was just a whisper but the young man heard her words clearly.

"Im with you, Jellal."

"Kuroki. Kuroki, wake up."

Mystogan nudged the girl who was sleeping on his lap. She was stretched across the train seats, using him as a pillow.

Kuroki sat up dazedly, but once she saw it was her companion she sighed in relief and grabbed her staff. It was just a simple purple pole that extended when she activated her magic. But for now it was short enough to fit comfortably in her pocket.

Mystogan noticed her unease but didnt ask. She would tell him when she was ready. She always did.

"Jellal-sama. Im still tired." Mystogan sighed but couldnt contain his small smile. Kuroki's black cloak swished lazily as her hand clenched Mystogan's like a small child. She yawned and nuzzled on his left arm, while still walking. He chuckled and playfully pushed her back up so she wont fall on her face. "Come on, Kuro-chan. We just have to check in with Master Makarov and then we can go to sleep." Five minutes later, or in Kuroki's case, infinity, the two arrived at the guild after hours.

"Master. Thank you for coming out so late." Mystogan said politely when he spotted the old man at the bar. It was well after midnight. "Nighty night, Jii-chan." Kuroki whispered, falling asleep at the bar. Mystogan sighed and shook his head. The nerve of that girl.

Makarov just chuckled and handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's a mission I thought would suit you. Though it might be a bit to much for Kuroki, it was the only thing I could find in that region you requested." Mystogan again thanked him and read over the request. Like Master predicted it was a bit to graphic for his Kuroki's eyes to see. But he didnt want to leave her out of his sight either. Oh the decisions...

"Master Makarov. If I leave Kuroki home for a day or so she will be ok right?" He questioned, obviously concerned for the sleeping girl. He thought of her as a sister, the girl was four years younger than him. He trusted her with his life and always made sure she was safe. He didnt know if not having an eye on her was keeping her safe. She was always next to him, holding on to his cloak so she wouldnt get lost.

What would happen if Kuroki got lost searching for him?!

Makarov noticed the concern etched into Mystogan's eyes and sighed. The ninteen year old was just staring at the sleeping fifteen year old.

"I give you my word that Kuroki will be protected."

What made Kuroki so special to Mystogan, he didnt know. But he did know that if she hadnt befriended him, she would still be living a normal life back home and not on the run. As Dutchess Kuroki.

Carrying the small girl to their apartment, Mystogan let out a sigh. He dragged her into his mess and theyve been outcasts for six years. It wasnt her fault, she didnt rebel against his father. And now she suffered a curse.

She was loosing her sight with each year being away from Edolas.

"Jellal-sama...? Were are you going?"

Mystogan sighed and ruffled her hair. Throwing her blanket over her, he headed towards the door. "Go to sleep. I'll be back." Mystogan opened the door and walked out. "Jellal, wait!" Kuroki yelled but he was already gone. "...Take me too."

Kuroki sighed and snuggled back in bed.

"Im not blind yet, I can handle myself."

Her dreams were filled by torture. Torture from the Fairy Hunter, Erza Knightwalker. She enflicted pain on her just becase she followed the ex-prince.

_"You will follow his majesty's orders."_

_"My...leagence lies...with...the Prince of Edolas."_

_Erza punched her in the gut. Kuroki spit up blood. "He is not our prince! And you have no right to call yourself Dutchess. Your a disgrace to the royal family! That family adopted you out of the kindness of their heart and this is how you treat them? By betraying your kingdom?!" Kuroki laughed. "Damn straight. They just used me as a substitue for their own daughter so if there is a war, I'll be sent out. How lucky I am!" Erza again punched her and grabbed her sword. "Hanging around with that so called "Prince" will cost you your life." _

_"I understand that perfectly, sister."_


	2. Edolas's Darkness

_**Edolas's Darkness**_

* * *

Erza Knightwalker was not in a good mood.

Then again, whenever was she?

That cursed dark guild, Fairy Tail, got out of her grasp once again. She was disgusted with the little thought that they still werent obliterated yet and that was mentally eating her alive.

"You'll get them eventually. Relax once in a while, Fairy Hunter." That was Sugar Boy, one of the captains of the royal guard. Erza just nodded and kept thinking of more ways to catch them. They were using most of the limited magic energy this world had for escaping her clutches. "Maybe she just needs to get laid." Huges suggested which earned him a good knock upside the head from Erza's armored hand. He rubbed his head but laughed all on his own. "Sweet!" He muttered with a good natured smile. "Maybe you should take Pantherlily next time. He's a good strategizer." Sugarboy suggested, deciding to walk down the halls with the redhead.

"Maybe." Erza said, immediately discarding the idea. SHE would be the one to take down that nefarious guild. And then there was the case about His Majesty's rouge son and his companion. Her younger sister. As if Hugues read her mind he sighed. "How do you think Kuroki is holding up?" He questioned, more to himself than the other two. "Who cares. She is none of my concern." Erza threw that subject away too. She seemed to get more agitated with each passing second.

"Besides at the end of this, the two will resort to nothing."

"Diary log, entry 247. Today's date, June 16th."

Kuroki laid down in bed with a recorder. She made sure it was the one that didnt need magic to use. She didnt feel like straining her eyes to write so she did this.

"Jellal-sama still isnt back and I have a bad feeling about it. It's been two weeks. Jellal-sama's strong. It shouldnt take him this long! I worry about him. Maybe an anima caught his attention? No but he's been closing them for years. I dont know. Also my sight is getting worse. I can still see but its more upclose than anything. But its okay, Ive been training with Gray-kun blindfolded and Im getting the hang of it pretty quickly..." Suddenly there was a shuffling sound in her living room.

Concealing her breath, Kuroki silently snuck in. The room was already dark so no one could see. Without a thought her leg kicked out and there was a loud "Oof!" Her fist hit against flesh and her arms had her burglar in a full nelson.

"Kuro-chan?"

"Gray-kun?! Gomen ne sai!"

Hurridely getting off of the man she races and cut the lights on. She heard him chuckle and he smiles at me. "That should be me apologizing. I did come unannounced and uninvited. Besides Im glad you attacked, it proves your more than capable to be able to protect yourself." Laughing they both crashed on the couch at the same time and he reaches into his pocket.

"Here. Your birthday's on the 20th but I gotta go outta town the night before and Im not sure if I would be back by then." Kuroki froze as Gray's finger brushed against her neck, a necklace now hanging beautifully. She could tell it was silver with a little charm that looked like an eye with an amethyst iris. Kuroki smiled and squeezed Gray in a hug. "I thought this necklace was sold out?!" She yelled and Gray chuckled.

"Good thing I had got it when it first came out. I had a feeling you would like it. I just took you into the store just for confirmation." Kuroki playfully hit his bicep which was lacking clothing with the rest of his upper body. The man laughed good naturedly and sung Happy Birthday to his friend. Gray had a really pretty voice.

"And a vanilla cupcake for the birthday girl. Blow out the candle and make a wish." Kuroki did as she was told and blew. The two talked for awile and split the cupcake. After a good hour of fun Gray departed and Kuroki retreated to her room.

Her wish, to be able to make Mystogan smile.

Or maybe find something in Edolas that'll keep him feeling needed.


	3. Blockade of the Triumphant

_**Blockade of the Triumphant**_

* * *

"Kuro-chan..."

She was blantanly ignoring him. She was so pissed.

"I know I didnt come home sooner but you cant be mad at me."

Kuroki glanced at Mystogan with a perfectly arched brow and then went back to painting on the easel. He growled at her childish behavior. He wanted to snatch the thin paint brushed from her hands and snap it in two but he couldnt do it. She prized those things with everything she had. She went on missions by herself (weak ones of coarse for Mystogan's approval) and saved up that money for her easel. The canvas was new, Fairy Tail got it for her birthday. Right now her skilled hands painted a woman in all black, covered in a cloak reaching towards the setting sky.

"Kuroki!" He demanded and she finally put the paint brush down. Mystogan thought the girl would listen to him but instead she reached over her oils set and grabbed a vial of shimmer dust. She sprikled some on her fingers and flicked some here and there. Mystogan's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine be that way." He muttered walking towards the kitchen feeling a pain in his chest. She always talked to him. Most of the time constantly. The rest of his life was unpredictable but with Kuroki he could almost guaruntee that she would be his sunshine.

Kuroki sighed as she saw Mystogan sit at the table give thanks and eat his meal the girl had cooked for him. It was his favorite, ojinguh bokum with a steamed bun. Sitting up straight and cracking her back she made herself situated at the table. "The birthday girl's not suppose to eat alone." She grumbled fixing her a plate of soba and tempura. The man chuckled and stole some of her soba with his fork. "Hey! That was mine!" She yelled with a playful scowl. It was her birthday and every year he took off his mask and wore regular clothes and the two would spin time together. They're all each other's got in this world.

Lightning struck and Mystogan stopped eating and tuned out Kuroki's chatter of what they were going to do this afternoon. The feeling of an anima wandered over him but this one was huge.

"Kuro-chan..." He gripped her fingers and she sighed, knewing somehow an anima had popped up without him telling her. She wish this could have waited another day. But she nodded and let his hand go. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "This time I promise I'll be here in time to sing Happy Birthday."

She smiled and nodded and headed towards the door. "Fine. Hurry in before it starts to rain! Im gonna go mess with Natsu, Im sure he'll get me riled up." Saying there goodbyes not one of them knew what would happen today.

The day a war for ages to come to remember will take place.

"He's asleep! Aww man."

Kuroki smiled softly at Natsu who was currently covered in drawings by Gray. Turns out he made it back in time to hang out.

"Miss Kuroki?" Kuroki looked down at Wendy with a smile. "Hmm?" Wendy stared at her for a long time before sighing. "Nevermind. You just...reminded me of someone." Kuroki gulped but smiled and shook her head. "Nope I think the only time Ive met you is when you joined!" She said a little to anxiously. She had to keep Wendy off of her tail. No one knew she hung out with Mystogan except for Makarov, Erza and Laxus. And since the latter was excommunicated and the formers not knowing to much to pry, Kuroki was good and well.

"I swear Ive seen you before." Wendy muttered before turning to look at Charle who had ran off because of arguing with Happy.

"Miss Kuroki, could you come with me to look for Happy and Charla? Im worried." Nodding the two headed out under the storm. It gave Wendy more time to observe the very familiar woman.

A.N) Heyo! ANOTHER new Fairy Tail story! I have been posting new stories and updating old all day long. You can look on my page and see how many. Ive added and updated. So let me know what you think of this one and if your intrested, all of my others.


	4. The Time for AnimaHas Come

A.N: New year? NEW CHAPPY! XDDD! Hope you guys like? Dont play! You know what to do. R&R!

* * *

**_The Time For Anima Has Come_**

"Charla!"

"Charla!"

Kuroki and Wendy searched around for the proper cat as the sky turned darker. Kuroki was getting really worried about Mystogan. Would he be alright?

Still looking, she noticed Wendy had stopped and stared out into the road. A heavy drizzle began to fall. Kuroki looked on to and immediately felt relieved. She started running to catch up with the man. "Mystogan!" She exclaimed, being careful to use his Earthland alias. The man's eyes widened in shock at the two girls. No they couldnt be here!

"Miss Kuroki? Who's this?"

Mystogan tried to stay up as he grabbed his mask and removed it. "How are you, Wendy?" The little girl gasped and immediately started to cry.

"J-Jellal! So that means your really..?!" Wendy looked back at the two and Kuroki sighed. She hated seeing the little girl cry. And to know they were the reason why made her stomach queasy. Wendy pointed a shaking finger at the fifteen year old. "You told me you didn't know me! But I couldn't believe you because you smelled so much like her!" She bawled again and Mystogan gave a sad smile. He wanted to hug her, tell her it was for the best that they left but they didn't have time. "Wendy..." He trailed off and jerked. Starting to collapse, Kuroki gasped and caught him. Because of his weight though, she fell on her knees and held him tight.

"Jellal-sama?! What's wrong?!"

The man groaned and looked up at her. Pushing himself untill he too was on his knees, he looked at the two girls that he always had a special place in his heart. His first friend from Earthland and his best friend from Edolas. "Run away you two. Kuroki, take Wendy to safety. Get away from Magnolia!"

Kuroki gasped at her friend's words. What was he talking about?!

"L-Leave?! Jellal-sama what's wrong?!" Kuroki demanded and the blue haired man gritted his teeth. Why couldn't she just do what she's told without questions? They were wasting time with explanations! "No time to explain." Mystogan's eyes were drifting again, wanting to loose conciousness. "Anima was... to strong."

When Kuroki heard that she felt like bawling. Their home world was about to cause a lot of pain. And when Mystogan fell in her arms again, begging the two to leave, she did the only thing she could.

Hold tight and cry.

-Flashback-

"_Jellal-sama!"_

_The boy turned around to see his two friends running up to meet them._

_ "Kuroki, Wendy. What's the matter?" Wendy giggled and held up flower crowns. "Look what Kuroki taught me to do. Here's yours!" She placed the crown made of flowers on Jellal's head as he bowed before her to make it easier. Kuroki cheered and pretended to be talking to a large crowd._

_ "Tonight in this bright land of Fiore, we have crowned a new king! Fellow citizens and nations, our new leader: King Jellal XVII!" Wendy and Kuroki cheered in delight and the boy shook his head with a sardonic smile. These girls were always goofing around. When he was about to take off the crown, Wendy said something that shocked the Edolas foreigners._

_ "And his lovely queen." Kuroki shyly took the crown and both her and Jellal blushed. "Queen Kuroki!" Wendy giggled as the two scooted away from each other and brought them back close. "Now that you two are married, you must dance and end it with a kiss!" The two were now turning fifty diffrent shades of red._

-End Flashback-

* * *

-Edolas-

"The transitioning of the magic from Earthland to Edolas ran smoothly, Your Majesty."

The current King of Edolas, "Faust" as he goes by since all before Jellal were named Jellal, laughed in delight.

"Good job, CoCo."

The small girl giggled and ran out of the throne room, feeling with pride. She ran into Panther Lily and together the two headed out for more precautions.


End file.
